


Desperation

by Star_light27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bladder Control, Desperation, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, IwaOi Day, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Omorashi, Penises, Piss kink, Showers, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Uncircumcised Penis, Watersports, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_light27/pseuds/Star_light27
Summary: Oikawa Tooru didn’t use the bathroom at his 3 hour volleyball practice due to the bathrooms being closed.He runs to his shared apartment with Iwaizumi Hajime and barges into the bathroom to find Hajime jacking off
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Desperation

Almost breaking down the door to their shared apartment, Tooru was desperate for the bathroom due to a long practice and the restrooms in the facility being under maintenance. He didn’t see Hajime on the couch or on his desk so he assumed he was out with friends of some sorts. 

He set his bag down and quickly threw his shoes off. The desperation was growing and he knew if he didn’t get to the bathroom within seconds then he would’ve wet himself right then and there. He closed the front door and ran to the bathroom, opening the door and pulling his pants down as he did so to save time.... BIG MISTAKE!

There was Hajime with his light grey sweatpants pulled down to his ankles, bare butt on the closed toilet lid. His face was flushed pink and his breathing was abnormal. Tooru looked down to see Hajime’s hand wrapped tightly around his penis, it was flushed bright red with the veins on the underside sticking straight out. The erection’s foreskin was pulled back to reveal the dick’s glistening pink tip. Precum dripped down to the shaft, leading Tooru’s eyes to his testicles. They looked a little swollen from the knot of cum his lover must’ve built up before he barged in unannounced. 

“H-Hajime” Tooru squeaked as his hand flew and slammed against his crotch to stop the flow of urine that was so close to spilling out. 

“Tooru what the hell” Hajime growled as he stood up, discarding his trousers all together. Tooru had to admit he looked really hot and it almost made him horny, if not for his concentration to get to the toilet on time.

“H-Hajime I’m s-sorry but I n-need to get to th-the…” Tooru gripped himself harder, desperate to stop the flow. Hajime raised an eyebrow and watched as he jammed his hand further up and into his crotch. He smirked at his lover’s actions, waiting for him to just let it all out onto the ground and getting the pleasure to humiliate and tease him. However, that wasn’t exactly the case. 

The way Hajime smirked was the last straw for Tooru and he couldn’t feel his dick rise at the minor action. 

The foreskin at the end slowly pulled back to reveal the light pink tip, and the veins on the underside became more distinct. His erection soon reached it’s full state and Tooru just hung onto it harder, hoping it wouldn’t leak. 

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder before being shoved into the door that had closed. He squeaked in surprise then heard a low chuckle right in front of him. 

“Shouldn’t you bring that down before you go? You might end up pissing all over the wall” His grip tightened on Tooru’s shoulder. 

“B-but Hajime-” 

“Also, you disrupted my little session, I think you should make up for it, right?” 

“I will, but can you please just let me-”

“No” Tooru’s eyes widened at the rejection. No? But he was about to piss all over the floor, why is this the best time to do this??

As Tooru’s head clouded with thoughts, solutions, and options, he didn’t notice the hand that snuck down until he felt the iron grip of someone else around his penis. He looked down to see Hajime’s hand fisted around the external organ, his thumb carressing the slitted tip. 

“Nghn Hajime-” He moaned out as he threw his head slightly back. From the quick moment of relaxing his whole body, Tooru started to release his urine. Hajime felt the hot stream pass his thumb and he moved quickly to pinch the tip as hard as he could so the piss would stop. Tooru held it in and yelped as he felt the hard pinch on the sensitive tip of his penis. 

“H-Hajime...nghn… pleas-se” He moaned out more as he felt his ball sack being fondled by Hajime’s other hand. Little spurts of piss dripped out of the tip as he relaxed slightly in those quick moments, which caused the grip on his length to tighten. 

“Ow” Tooru jumped up slightly while bringing his hands to caress his freshly pinched dick so he could relieve the pain. Hajime slapped his hand away, then pinched the tip harder as he lifted his head to be leveled with Tooru’s. 

“Let me help you relieve your little problem down there, you can piss afterwards. But you will be punished if you end up pissing before I tell you” Tooru nodded quickly, wanting to relieve himself already. 

Hajime got down onto his knees, palming Tooru’s huge erection with the heel of his hand. Letting out a few shaky moans, Tooru spread his legs a little more. Though he still strained himself to try not to leak. Noticing how much his partner struggled, Hajime rubbed the tip with his thumb. With his free hand, he caressed his lower stomach and lightly pressed it. Immediately Tooru’s legs slammed shut as he took his penis into his own hands and held it to stop the flow. 

“Hajime” Tooru whined, “Don’t do that!” Hajime rolled his eyes as he removed Tooru’s hands from the cock and took it into his own. 

He ran a finger on the veiny underside, slowly getting to the tip and letting his finger bounce off. He wrapped his fingers around the base and slowly started pumping the erection. As he went down the length, he made sure to press extra hard against his lower stomach. Tooru squirmed as Hajime did it repeatedly, almost leaking out a few times. 

Precum, mixed with a little bit of urine, dripped out of the tip and all Tooru could do was hope he didn’t burst. Hajime could see the length twitch, and he knew he was close. He lowered a hand down and started to jerk off his own penis, doing the same pace as he was using for his partner. 

He halted his movements for Tooru’s penis, but kept up the energy for his own. 

“Hajimeeee Keep going I need to peeee” Tooru whined as he gripped his own dick and squeezed it hard to prevent leakage. Hajime ignored his demands and kept stroking his own until he felt close. 

He regripped Tooru’s and started jerking both of them off. Hitting his partner’s bladder each and every time, Tooru whined. 

“S-stop... nngh… stop th-that” His voice strained as his penis twitched in Hajime’s hands. Soon both were close, but both also knew that if Tooru cummed at the moment then he would end up pissing onto the floor. 

Hajime pulled Tooru down, violently, so he was sitting on the floor in front of him. He stroked the both of them, until he felt the knot in his own balls start to break. Letting his organsm rip through, he let go of Tooru’s dick and leaned back with that now free hand. Aiming the tip towards his lover’s dick, he threw his head back and came while letting out a moan. The cum that landed right on Tooru’s penis just made him more desperate.

“H-Hajime… why” Tooru sobbed as he gripped himself tightly, ignoring the sticky liquid that covered him down there. Ignoring the cries of his partner, Hajime turned on the water to the shower and pulled Tooru to go in with him. He jerked him off, watching Tooru sob in pain with a red flushed face. 

His penis twitched uncontrollably, and soon he released his orgasm onto the shower floor. 

Hajime caressed Tooru’s stomach, and soon he was pissing onto the ground as well. 

Tooru sat on the shower ground, still peeing, and started to cry even more. 

“What’s wrong?” Hajime squatted in front of Tooru, watching him rub his eyes. 

“That took too long!” He whined, “It hurts now because I held it in for too long!!” Hajime sighed and sat behind Tooru. With his chest pressed up against his back, he brought his hands up to Tooru’s frontal region.

He soothingly rubbed his lower stomach, then held Tooru’s limp penis in his hand while using his thumb to rub the top of it up and down to help with the pain. 

After 2 minutes of pissing, the stream finally trickled to an end and he turned to hug Hajime. Hajime wrapped his arms lovingly around his partner, gently kissing the top of his head. 

“You’re such an asshole” Tooru mumbled as he buried his face into his neck.

“I know” Hajime mumbled back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed, if you do not like it then just leave rather than leaving hate comments or whatever. 
> 
> I was working on this during school so oops 
> 
> Don’t forget to leave Kudos and maybe a comment ;)
> 
> Uh yea that’s it. Idk see yall next time <3


End file.
